Guilty Beauty Love
by xKeyblade of Heartx
Summary: James Potter has, once again, failed to win Lily Evans heart. However, this time he's sure to get it, right?


A/N: Don't own anything in this story, sorry.

Oh, and I have no idea where this came from. It just happened to appear in my head while listening to the song.

--------------------

James plopped down on the common room couch with a sigh. Lily Evans had, again refused to go out with him. He couldn't see why she wouldn't: he was smart, funny, amazing at Quidditch, bloody gorgeous, everything she could want!

"Oy Prongs, what's the matter?" Sirius asked, flopping down beside him.

"Nothing, Padfoot, 'cept Evans declined my offer to, once again, go out with me." James said, sighing dramatically. Sirius let out a bark-like laugh.

"If you said that to her, I can see why!"

"Stuff it."

"Hey guys." Remus said, Peter following behind him. Remus sat down in an armchair near them and began reading almost immediately after sitting.

"Do you ever stop reading?" Sirius asked, glaring at the offending item, which happened to be Remus' book.

"Do you ever shut up?" Remus countered, not looking up from the pages.

"Ah, touché."

"Guys!! Help me think of a way to get Evans!" James cried, desperate for ideas.

"For one, quit demanding she go out with you and ask her nicely." Remus said.

"That's not going to work, Prongs here doesn't know how to ask nicely." Sirius said, snickering. James hit him over the head. "OW! What was that for!?" James shrugged.

"Anyway, I need to find a way to seduce Evans. There's gotta be something that will work!" James said, flipping through his notebook titled 101 Ways and More to Get Evans to go Out with Me. He absently flicked though it until he came across a certain entry.

"I got it!" James shouted, jumping off the couch. "This will be perfect! No way she can deny me now!"

"Good luck with that, mate." Sirius said, leaning back against the couch. James smiled evilly.

"Who said I was doing this alone?" He asked, still smirking. The three remaining marauders looked at each other and shrugged. It wasn't like anything exciting was going to happen anytime soon, and it was always funny to see James act like an idiot in front of the object of his affections.

"So, what do you want us to do, Prongs?" Sirius asked. James smiled, and began outlining his plan….

----------------------------------

Saturday

----------------------------------

Lily woke up that morning with a good feeling. The sun was shining, she had barely any homework, and no bright pink cards from a certain guy proclaiming their love to her were in sight. Yes, it was definitely a good start to a morning. She should have known it wouldn't last.

Everything was normal and so Lily dressed and made her way to breakfast. She was met by quite a surprise.

"Wh-what the hell!?"

In the Great Hall, it looked like a muggle rock concert was about to begin. There was a stage where the Head Table would have been, with large speakers on each side. Lights and instruments sat on the stage unoccupied for the moment. Lily briefly wondered where all the equipment was from, before shaking her head and crossed her arms, glaring at the four who were surely behind this

The four suspected culprits were, in fact, entering stage right. They were all wearing clothes not out of place at an above mentioned rock concert. Black and Remus took over the guitar and bass, while Peter was given the drums. Potter strode up to the microphone, running a hand through his hair and smirking.

"To my darling Lily!" Potter yelled into the microphone, smiling and winking at the audience. Then the music began.

"**_What a crime, such a beautiful crime,_**

**_That God would make a star as bright as I._**

**_And I know it's a disgrace, to admire this perfect face,_**

**_Reflected in your eyes~_**

Lily couldn't stop her mouth from dropping open. Potter had never done this! But once she heard some of the lyrics, she couldn't help but roll her eyes. How fitting those lyrics seemed for Potter.

_Still as insufferable as always._ Lily thought fondly, watching the show.

"_**So it's right, that I suffer tonight,**_

_**All the pain of all the passion inside.**_

_**What my heart can not deny what I'm feeling inside,**_

_**That makes me long for you~**_

_**Guilty, Beauty, Love**_

_**Take my hand, take the key,**_

_**You can open the door.**_

_**Take a step, take a chance,**_

_**Now you'll find there's so much more.**_

_**There's a world you've dreamed of and if you'll allow,**_

_**Let me escort you there~**_

_**I kneel before you, kiss your hand to,**_

_**Tell you I'm a lucky guy.**_

_**Look back and know that I can heal your tired heart~**_

_**What a crime, such a breath-taking crime,**_

_**Everything I touch can't help but fall in love.**_

_**In this cruel romantic game, there's no way that you're to blame,**_

_**For your stolen heart~**_

_**So I'll say, that the price I must pay,**_

_**Is to offer up my heart forever,**_

_**Just don't take away your touch 'cause it means so much**_

_**To feel your hand in mine~**_

_**Guilty, beauty, love...**_

_**In the sky, you and I,**_

_**Are floating in space.**_

_**I the moon, you the sun,**_

_**Locked in beautiful embrace.**_

_**Heavenly bodies come together so blindingly bright,**_

_**They chase away the night...**_

_**What I bring you, I hope delights you,**_

_**A bouquet of passion, Cutie Lady.**_

_**Be sure that here with me you'll always save the day~**_

_**What a crime, such a wonderful crime,**_

_**That God would choose to make such lips as mine,**_

_**It was wrong but all the same, I invited and you came,**_

_**Into this dream with me~**_

_**So my price, is to gaze in your eyes,**_

_**And to feel more love than I can contain.**_

_**Even so, it's fair to say, I've still found a way**_

_**To cast my spell on you~**_

_**Guilty, beauty, heart…**_"

"So what do you say, Evans? Will you do me the honor of being your boyfriend?" James asked, confident that his plan had worked. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid I will have to deny you that honor Potter," Lily said, before turning and walking back out the Great Hall doors, ignoring the pleading cries from Potter.

_At least, until your head gets a little smal__ler._ She thought to herself, before smiling slightly. _Then maybe I'll let you escort you to my dreams._

_-------------------------_


End file.
